Ben 10: Ultimatum
Ben 10: Ultimatum is a series by workerofsecrets10 that follows Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin in their continued adventures. It is a direct sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It is set to begin on December 25, 2014 with one season of 18 episodes confirmed so far. Overview After the events of Ultimate Alien, Ben and company are hoping to settle down for a little bit, but trouble never settles down. The continuation of the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien series, featuring Ben, Gwen, Kevin and their allies going up against old and new enemies alike. Behind the Scenes Info This is strictly opinion and info from the author on the point of this series, and an anti-Omniverse rant. Ben 10: Ultimatum is a follow-up to Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. In this particular series, Omniverse is non-canon. Although there are some things I liked about Omniverse, overall it was an epic failure on their part. As cool as Rook is, the series is just not right without Gwen and Kevin. And although I liked the Malware arc, their drastic improvement of the Incursions, and the Time War arc (particularly Maltruant, who is one of the best villains ever in Ben 10), there were more atrocities—for example, the timeline screwing that occurred in “And Then There Was None/Ben.” I’m sorry, but Ben found the Omnitrix himself—he didn’t need help from an alternate future self and Doctor Who rip-off (no diss on Professor Paradox, he’s awesome). Plus, several Ultimate Alien story lines were left to dry—I would have loved to see more of Elena, Overlord, Eunice, King Viktor, and I was also disappointed by the fact they made Charmcaster into a complete enemy again. Oh yeah, and Vilgax’s new design was horrendous. And dare I even start about the Rooters arc? So, this continues from where Ultimate Alien left off, and we basically forget everything about Omniverse. Unlike most series that have gone in very creative/different directions, this one is going to stick more to the heart of Ben 10. I am going to be somewhat creative—there’s going to be a new villain in the first season, and at some point *another* romantic interest for Ben is going to show up. Also, I do want to try and see about fixing up UA’s hugest mistake—the Ultimate Ben fiasco. But I’m not going to try and create my own aliens, and there’s not going to be too many new characters. So, this is my attempt at continuing Alien Force/Ultimate Alien—trying to stick to the formula more than most. Episodes Ben 10 Ultimatum Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Kai Green *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Charmcaster (neutral; frenemy) *Eunice Villains *Nephil (article coming soon) *Vilgax *Zombozo *Forever Knights *Driscoll *Joseph Chadwick *Eon *Darkstar *Albedo *Elena Validus *Carl Nesmith/Overlord *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Dr. Animo *Vulkanus *Argit Aliens All aliens unlocked as of the end of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Category:Series